Talk:Sarquiss
Unprotect The protection can be removed now, I guess. (Also unprotect the original redirect=no}} Sarquiss.) Sarkies or Sarquisse I just noticed that Sarquisse has become Sarkies. But I wonder: did you find Sarkies' official romanization name on the anime or the databooks ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 17:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Not in the databooks, but at the One Piece Ten exhibit. A few other characters were moved too. 17:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Related to Diamante? He has very similar facial features, and was born in the North Blue. Assuming he`s still in his 20s (which is most likely the case) he could be his son, as Diamante`s 45 years old. They`d also have another reason to want to be part of the Doflamingo Pirates. 20:50, April 7, 2015 (UTC) That's speculation. 20:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Waddle said it. There's no evidence that the same crew was together when that happened. It's speculation to claim it is. Otherwise you would need to add it to every single member's page too. SeaTerror (talk) 01:32, January 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm fine with adding it to the whole crew. It's speculation to assume Sarkies survived Doflamingo's attack/the voyage to Skypiea because we don't have any proof that he did. It literally says in the article "it is unknown what became of Sarkies and the rest of the Bellamy Pirates when their captain forfeited his captaincy to join the Donquixote Pirates.6" Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:36, January 12, 2018 (UTC) No it's speculation claiming that he even went to Skypiea in the first place. SeaTerror (talk) 17:02, January 12, 2018 (UTC) That still doesn't prove he's alive. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) It does because everything else is speculation. Unknown is only for something that is 100% absolutely unsure. Such as Pedro or Monet. SeaTerror (talk) 18:43, January 12, 2018 (UTC) To claim that he is definitely alive you have to speculate that he didn't go to Skypiea. There's no evidence one way or the other so he's unknown. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:47, January 12, 2018 (UTC) No we go by what we do know. Claiming he went to Skupiea where it would be unknown if he was alive or not is the speculation. The last chapter he was in was him slashing Bellamy. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, January 12, 2018 (UTC) We know that Bellamy said he lost his crew. We don't know if he meant the whole crew. We don't know if by lost he meant they died. But Sarkies is in his crew. And we cannot speculate that Sarkies was not "lost". Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:54, January 12, 2018 (UTC) No the fact is we don't know if the same crew was together when Bellamy went to Skypeia. That's why it's speculation to claim he went there. SeaTerror (talk) 19:15, January 12, 2018 (UTC) It's also speculative to say he got a new crew to go to Skypiea. We know he survived Doflamingo's attack because of his wanted poster at the One Piece Exhibition. We have no reason to believe that Bellamy got a new crew in the mean time. 05:28, January 13, 2018 (UTC) We simply don't know if he did or not. But to claim Sarkies and the rest were actually there is speculation. Like I said he was last seen in Chapter 303. SeaTerror (talk) 16:34, January 13, 2018 (UTC) I'm not saying Sarkies WAS there. If he was there then you might as well mark him deceased. The unknown category indicates that we DON'T KNOW if he was there and was lost or if he wasn't. We have no evidence one way or the other. Thus, his and his crewmates' statuses are unknown. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:30, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Actually you are saying he was there. Unknown is literally only for something when a person's death is ambiguous but the event was seen such as Pedro. Gin is another example. He was poisoned but still shown to be alive at the end of the arc. Also the article claims he was there even though there's no evidence. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sarkies#cite_note-5 SeaTerror (talk) 17:41, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Mark him as unknown. 18:47, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Can't be marked as unknown since that's not how unknown is used. SeaTerror (talk) 19:06, February 2, 2018 (UTC) 3-1 majority, closing. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:06, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Actually the arguments were ignored and that wasn't a lot of people commenting. DP doesn't even edit anymore either so he doesn't count. SeaTerror (talk) 20:49, June 23, 2018 (UTC) DP does still edit (he is currently eligible to vote in a ban poll) and that's not even a valid argument to make. Your arguments were not ignored. Stop crying over spilled milk. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:57, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Name As much as I hate Sarkies it came directly from Oda on the bounty poster designed by him. It should be moved back. SeaTerror (talk) 21:04, February 3, 2019 (UTC) I agree. Oda trumps all other sources. 22:42, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Then Daz Bonez should also be moved back to "Daz Bones". Both romanizations come from the same source. Cdwp22 (talk) 22:44, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Is there proof that the Eternal Log bounty posters were drawn directly by Oda? I've looked on other talk pages with this discussion and haven't seen any. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Designed by him, not drawn. Only for the museum part. The other stuff was a databook. SeaTerror (talk) 19:22, February 5, 2019 (UTC) My bad, which one is in the databook? Because I would go with whatever that says. 19:32, February 5, 2019 (UTC) The databook related to the event I meant. I'm talking about the bounty posters that were designed by Oda himself for the museum. SeaTerror (talk) 20:58, February 6, 2019 (UTC) We have gone with Vivre Card's romanizations for every other page, so it should stay as Sarquiss. 11:20, June 5, 2019 (UTC) The Vivre cards weren't directly from Oda himself unlike the bounty posters. SeaTerror (talk) 20:25, June 5, 2019 (UTC) This should have been moved already since Oda spelled it as Sarkies. SeaTerror (talk) 17:13, October 31, 2019 (UTC)